Irikuchi
Major Character Irikuchi (New Gate, いりくち, Irikuchi) is the result of excess of bad karma, his judgement in the afterlife. Due to Nagato's part in the , the long-lasting gate has been reincarnated into a New Gate, entrusted to keep hope alive. As part of his Curse. Given Rinnegan as a tool to do what he has to do, he is governed by the thought branded to him by force, to save the shinobi world. To stop its corruption. To reestablish peace. Constantly coveted for his "gift", Irikuchi has been on the run for about a decade now, after leaving his home, Suna. Now, older and wiser, he is just coming to terms with what he needs to do, to become the World's gate to peace. Background Judgement. Is what all the souls of people are sent to after their death. However, it doesn't happen immediately, and can take up to a year for the soul to be judged. In the case of Nagato, his soul wasn't judged right when he died, and in fact, it happened only when he was sealed by Itachi. Nagato's soul was brought before the "gods", a force that humans couldn't begin to understand. They discussed his life in full, and weighed his good deeds against his bad. His bad outweighed the good, as he played part in the Eye of the Moon Plan, a plan that bring about the deaths of thousands upon thousands, and make the revival of the Konoha people look measly in comparison. Upon this he was judged, and due to him choosing the right path in the end, they chose to give him reincarnation, to fix his wrongs. He would be gifted Rinnegan again, to be revered as god again. Even though Nagato wasn't originally born with Rinnegan, they'd bestow it on him upon reincarnation. However a price would be paid of course, for "abusing" this power. It would be stripped of its Human, Naraka and Preta Paths, and for all the lives he had a hand in killing, the Outer Path as well. The gods would force his reborn self to use Rinnegan with the Deva, Asura and Animal paths to bring about peace to a world, that hasn't shown him that at all. His reincarnation would be plagued by the hunt as well, but still be forced to keep the mindset of saving the shinobi world. And if it failed, the cycle would begin again. Nagato complied to this rebirth, as he learned from the gods that his deeds had not been enough to stop all evil of the world, that corruption was still thriving anew. Or would in the future. Accepting this as his fate, to weed out evil, he was reincarnated in the Sands, under the name, Irikuchi. Life in the Sands Born to two nobodies in Sunagakure, Irikuchi was kept inside most of the time. Not going out much because of his Rinnegan, which he had mysteriously (to his parents) been born with. His parents kept him secluded until he managed to deactivate it at age 3, and forgot about it in total at age 6. His parents only being fearful of the Rinnegan and for word of it to get out, once Irikuchi forgot, they finally allowed him out into Sunagakure. Within a year, he desired to be a shinobi. His mother disapproved, but his father thought, with his Rinnegan deactivated and forgotten, he would be fine. So eventually, she was swayed, and Irikuchi entered into the academy of Sunagakure. Instantly neglected by all, as most of the academy knew each other already before joining, Irikuchi has a few friends, most notably, Asaka. With her help and a some others, he managed to pass the academy, and graduate to a genin team, Team Temari, along with Asaka, and an another Sunagkure male genin, with Temari as their jōnin sensei. Under her leadership, he managed to master his powers, the various natures budding under his control. Within two years, Temari permitted them to enter the exams, and they became chūnin: Irikuchi became one because of his mastery of the elements, which no one could place at the time. Irikuchi was considered a genin prodigy by the world after the exams, and his life changed because of it. He gained more friends, and was given more duties within the village, under Gaara, her sensei and the other higher ranking of Sunagakure. For the next six years, all was well. Until the events erupted that led to his Rinnegan resurfacing. Realization Living Regret Escape On the Run Personality Appearance Irikuchi is a tall, well-built man with red eyes (green in childhood) and red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows, and a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. He wears traditional clothes that signify royal status; flowing robes, that however don't get in the way of battle. Irikuchi is often described as a warrior in royal clothes. He also wears a black cape. He carries a sword with him and has a metal pauldron on his right shoulder, which resembles a lion's head. Many refer to him as "handsome". After his defection, he seems to try to hide his appearance to most. He donned on a red and back mask, that only shows his eyes, the Rinnegan usually. A white hooded, high collared robe adorned with red and black magatama circles is his outfit, with a black bodysuit underneath. A black sash wraps around his waist, and his feet are covered in blue shinobi sandals, with white leggings around his feet. Irikuchi2.jpg Irikuchi2.png Irikuchi1.jpg IrikuchiHoodedOutfit.png IrikuchiSword.jpg IrikuchiGal.jpg Abilities Irikuchi is certainly a skilled shinobi. While dedicated to achieving peace, mostly without his powers, he is still very powerful indeed. Possessing the Rinnegan, Irikuchi is a master of three of its paths. This gives him some domain over summoning creatures, repelling and attractive forces, and mechanized power. With the powers of Rinnegan alone, he can be classified as highly dangerous, especially using his Asura Path capabilities. His usage of Chakra Receivers is certainly skilled as well, as he employs them as an active tool within battle, shaping them to his will. He is also skilled in ninjutsu, capable of using all elemental nature transformations, the five base ones at least. In theory, he can recreate advanced elemental natures, but would require a teacher in that nature to do so. Irikuchi is also physically skilled, with his body, and weapons. Rinnegan Deva Path *'Natural Repelling Shield:' Animal Path Asura Path A mechanized god. One of the powers granted to him, Irikuchi has become a mecha monster on the inside. Augmented by bionic weaponry, Irikuchi can truly embody the Warring Demon power. Extra arms grow out of his shoulders in an instant, allowing him to catch attacks otherwise impossible. These arms themselves can become mechanized, transforming into metal, or gaining blades up and down them, adding to Irikuchi's deadliness. His own fingernails become deadly as they transform into claws of metal, honed for incredible sharpness. His arms can become metallic in seconds, or just partial parts, due to his mecha nature. His prowess with blades grows into a new level with the Asura Path abilities. His body can create quite a few blades for him to attack with, sprouting from a variety of directions and places in his arms. He can grow swords from his elbows straight forward or sideways, and retract them in seconds. Blades can grow out of his upper body, and at varying sizes. Even his nails can grow into miniature blades of sorts, and these miniature blades can also grow on his limbs as well, adding a serrated nature to his body. These blades, can become serrated as well. A folded, serrated blade-like sash is around Irikuchi's waist, which he unwraps and uses as a tail with a deadly point, and sharp edges. Irikuchi is also equipped with missiles, being able to take apart his arms to reveal them, and then use his hand & wrist as a launching pad to do so fire them. He can also use his chakra as eruptions of energy, allowing for propulsion through a burst of chakra in his feet. He can form a chakra cannon in multiple ways. Using his fingers, he can pinpoint five beams of chakra into his palm, focusing the chakra energy. This he fires at the opponent, making a miniature chakra cannon. He can also transform his arms or legs into a cannon, or open up the crown of his head to do so. He can even form a chakra cannon, from his mouth. His arms can become weapons by themselves, besides creating amass of weapons through them. They can be transformed into bionic metal, allowing power to crush through anything short of steel. They can detach, turning into powerful arrows that magnetically return back to the user. In all, Irikuchi becomes a monster, turning his body into the Warring Demon. It should be noted, that Irikuchi is skilled enough to combine his Asura Path blades, with his Chakra Receiver blades as well. *'Asura Clone Technique:' Preta Path Naraka Path Human Path Raw Prowess Path Combination Ninjutsu Taijutsu Bukijutsu Vambraces Synopsis Trivia/Credits *Appearance is based off of Kouen Ren from Magi, Asch the Bloody from Tales, and an artwork from Devianart. Credit to the authors of Magi wikia for the appearance. *His application is Forum:Irikuchi, listed for the grandfathering. *Theme Song is "In The End" by Linkin Park. Category:Approved Article Category:Grandfathered 2014 Category:Approved Rinnegan